


For Emergencies Only

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's not really a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling** with _Bed Intruder_ as the prompt.

Jun doesn't mind, (not really enough to throw them the nearest heavy object at them,) that he is often woken up at such ungodly hours; and by rather unceremonious ways. No, he doesn't really mind that. It's more that lately, it's how he ends up waking up with someone on his bed.

He sits up as quietly as he could, his leg cramping at the movement – his hand clenched at the sheets.

At first, he is startled and goes into panic mode thinking that he might have brought someone home without even being aware of it. He looks, trying to decipher from a distance, before he leans over a little and tilts his head.

In a passing of seconds, he comes to see the familiarity of the sleeping face – he _kind of_ regrets giving Masaki a spare key.

_For emergencies only, Masaki. Did you hear me?_

_Yeah. Okay._

Jun sighs.

Of course Masaki will not understand what an _actual_ emergency is, he thinks bleakly.

He yawns and scoots away a bit more. Masaki stirs and soon, Jun is assaulted by hazy sleepy brown eyes lightly covered by his fringe. The eyes blink and recognition seeps through them. Jun merely blinks and waits for the unspoken question to be answered.

Masaki rubs at his eyes with one hand as the other one tried to cover the yawn that escaped him.

“Good morning,” Masaki says sleepily and only receives a dead pan yet tired look from Jun.

“Don't ' _good morning' me,_ ” Jun sighs and rubs his face, “Masaki, what are you doing here?”

Masaki sticks out his lip and looks at Jun with a pretended hurt look.

“Don't look at me like that. I told you – _only for emergencies_ – what of that sentence did you not understand,” Jun cautiously looks at the hands that are reaching for him; a raised brow in amusement with how Masaki practically dragged himself across the bed towards him.

“But Jun-chan! This _is_ an _emergency_!~” Masaki pouts even more and finally, his hands reach him. Jun cringes at the pet name and _almost_ feels like smacking him over the head. Masaki wraps his arms around his waist and pretends to sob.

Jun feels a headache beginning to nag. It was _too_ early for this. He thinks with hands reaching over to remove Masaki's clinging hands.

“How is _this_ an emergency?” Jun sighs, giving up when he fails to remove Masaki's arms from around him.

Masaki mumbles something. Jun strains to hear him, but gives up when he only manages to hear his name – “What?”

“Spending time with you _is_ an emergency when we don't get to see each other after work for days,” Jun feels his entire being burn at the bluntness of Masaki's words, more so when Masaki raised his head and stared at him all doe eyed.

“Stupid,” Jun says embarrassed and cups Masaki's face. His thumbs swipe over the pink cheeks, before he leans down and lightly bites him on the cheek. Masaki blinks once then twice, before he makes a disgruntled face.

Jun laughs against his ear, “There is _no way_ you get a kiss without brushing your teeth,”

Masaki protests and Jun squishes his face, before pushing him away and standing up, ignoring him as he closes the bathroom's door.

He wasn't really a morning person, but today, he's wide awake.

\- * - * - * -

A/N: I'd figured I might as well start to work on my filling card properly...>.>


End file.
